RewindReset
by Zebras
Summary: In their last year an accidental kiss ensues between best friends, Naruto and Sasuke. The blonde soon realizes his feelings for Sasuke, who is unsure. Naruto's got to make Sasuke fall in love with him before graduation! NxS. Discon. MAYBE TO BE REWRITTEN


Rewind. Reset.

Spinning Redone.

A NaruSasu story.

With Love.Loss.Cliché. And OOC.

-A new year of Kohona High School has started, and on their second day, an accidental kiss ensues! Naruto realizes that his beating heart yearns for Sasuke, who is unsure of what to feel for him. But with a friendship that has lasted since they could last remember on the line, poor Naruto is stumped! His only solution: He's got one year to make the Uchiha to fall in love with him, before they graduate. NarutoxSasuke with other undecided pairings.

Breaks – chapter title

**.all.we.need.is.a.little.bit.of.momentum.**

A loud yawn broke the silence of the 5th period classroom. With a day almost over, Naruto was beginning to fall asleep in Iruka's classroom. It was the first day of school and his father figure was giving his speech on behavior, expectancy and what they were doing for the rest of the year. Biology, ugh.

With Iruka being his foster father, he'd had his class every year in high school. He really didn't need to listen to the teacher's speech. He could say it word for word off the top of his head. Not really. But with the said yawn that was belted out, Iruka's eyebrow gave an irritated twitch. Yes, people yawn from time to time, but it was slightly contagious. Soon the half of the class started stifling their own tiredness behind their hands. The said blond smirked and rested his head on his arms. Maybe a quick nap might do him good.

He started plundering into unconsciousness when a thick black eraser smacked him square in the head leaving a squared outline of chalk remains in his hair. He growled and looked up to face his scowling teacher/father. They both glared heatedly at each other before Naruto broke the silent held-back giggles and snickers.

"What the hell was that for?.!" He bellowed obnoxiously. Iruka could swear he felt a vein pulse in his temple while he pointed an accusing finger at Naruto's forehead.

"For not paying attention." He punctuated each word with a poke to the blond's forehead. He rubbed at the abused area and shook his head.

"Iruka, I've heard this speech a million times already! Give me a break.." Naruto whined. Iruka rubbed the scar across his nose, a habit he picked up when he was stressed.

"Naruto, if you've heard this speech so many times, how come you still don't follow my rules?" Naruto looked dumbstruck while the brunette shook his head.

"Wait, what? I didn't break any of your rules!"

"Yes you did. I told you no swearing in my classroom." He picked up the eraser that had fallen onto the desk and tapped Naruto's unruly locks with it. Right on the white highlighted are where it hit before. "I also told you to call me Mr.Umino at school. We're not at home Naruto, so have some respect." He walked away from the blonde's desk while he was fuming, sending glares at people who decided to start laughing. It was just innocent arguing that he and Iruka went through every year. Almost a routine that told the new classes who they were without putting them into words. Naruto started to pout.

"Frick." Naruto mumbled, sinking into his chair.

**.all.we.need.is.a.little.bit.of.momentum.**

"And he just didn't show up this year! Mr.Hatake's lazy-ness is really starting to get annoying." The strawberry-blonde screeched.

"He showed up to my class." The raven said. Rubbing the back of his head. Sakura huffed and looked over to her two friends.

"What about your classes?" She groaned.

"Iruka threw an eraser at my head." Naruto grumbled absently, rubbing where it previously hit.

"Kakashi threw an eraser at my head, too." Sasuke mumbled quietly while pocketing his hands. They were on their way home after their 7th period class. The three of them, living on the same street since they were young, always walked home together. Ever since 2nd grade, they started walking in the same direction, until deciding that walking in a group with people to talk to was alot better. And ever since then the three best friends, now seniors in high school, always stuck together.

They just about knew everything about one another. Naruto remembered the day when he came to school two days after his mother and father died. He even remembered to smile big and aft his usual goofy self, but the minute he stepped onto the cement of the elementary school's campus, he had an armful of Sasuke and Sakura asking him what was wrong and if he was alright. He burst into tears and started bawling and told them everything. Kakashi took the day off from teaching and took the three of them to his house and they spent the whole day just playing and relaxing. He smiled fondly at the memory until his dark-haired friend's voice brought him out of his thought.

"Huh? One more time?" He asked turning his head towards the two. Sasuke rolled his eyes and flicked Naruto on the forehead.

"I said, Kurenai is gonna sign the class for that 'get to know you' partner project. You're gonna be my partner, right? Sakura says she's going to team up with Ino." Sasuke sais while shrugging the shoulder with his backpack on it. Naruto placed his hands behind his head and sighed.

"We do this every year. But yeah. I think we're gonna have to run a little faster this year." He smiled and looked at Sasuke who smirked and shook his head. When Kurenai taught socioligy(1) she always gave out a partner project where you had to learn everything about them, making it easy on the two. Though she changed the paper every year, it just made it better for them to learn even more about eachother. As if they already didn't know. But the paper wasn't exactly the problem. They had ten seconds to get their partner and it had to be the first person they got to. Which meant all the girls, and a few guys, aimed striaght for Naruto and Sasuke. Leaving them to jusp and run to get to eachother. It was fun, and they loved it.

"I think we should run to the back of the room this year. They're starting to get smarter about where we're going." Naruto said scratching his head before putting them back where they were before. Sasuke laughed and shook his head.

"You guys just make it easier for the rest of us to get our partners." Sakura snickered. She took a another step and stopped before snapping her fingers and turning to her two friends.

"Why don't you guys run out into the hall! Sasuke's seat is right there and Naruto, you're really fast, 'cause you were on the soccer team and all, " Naruto beamed proudly and Sasuke grumbled about being the 2nd best on the team and he was fast, too. "but I figured, if you're fast enough, they won't think to go into the hall and Naruto can get there on time!" She smiled and pounded her fist into her other hand. Naruto grinned and both he and Sasuke went into a duo clap for the strawberry-blonde. She bowed proudly and turned to keep walking the other two following.

"You're a genius Sakura."

"I know.."

**.all.we.need.is.a.little.bit.of.momentum.**

**skipping to the next day. 2****nd**** period**

**.all.we.need.is.a.little.bit.of.momentum. **

"Alright. Remember that the project I was telling you about yesterday starts today. Your partner is the first person you touch and you have 10 seconds to find them." Naruto was already half out of his seat, his foot planted on the side of his chair, ready to sprint. In order to get to Sasuke he'd need to clear three rows. Take a really sharp left, past Ms. Yuuhi's desk and into the hall. All in 10 seconds while avoiding scary fangirls/boys. He had his work cut out for him.

"Do not think I won't see you! You have ten seconds…" Naruto and Sasuke raised themselves a little more out of their seats.

"GO!" He was immediately out of his seat and on top of the desks, jumping down them to the floor. He jumped over a few girls arms on the way. When his foot touched the linolium floor, he touched his hand to the floor and started running. Sasuke was already at the door, giving him incouraging hand motions. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a brave competetor, running towards the door. '_Shit, she's fast. Must be on track_..' Naruto thought . At this rate re wouldn't get there fast enough, and for once in his life he was a fast thinker. He ran faster, throwing his body up on the teacher's desk and planting his foot on the corner he thrust himself forward.

Taking everyone by surprise, including Sasuke himself, He flew towards the door, wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulder's,

And tackling him straight through the doorway. They landed on the floor and skid a few feet before coming to a complete halt in the hallway.

Sasuke was about to voice his pain after being viciously tackled, but he found a certain weight on his lips. Opening his eyes, he faced shocked blue ones. When they landed, thir lips came into rough contact sending both boys into a fierce tomato blush. Time stopped while people stuck their heads out Ms.Yuuhi's door in shock. They flew apart both wiping their lips while whines from the doorway were heard from various fans. Kurenai sighed and shook her head.

"Boy's, when I said the first person you touch, I hoped you wouldn't take it to such an extreme measure. Now please get in the classroom, I don't want the principal to know there's girls crying in my class." She shuffled all the students into the classroom while Naruto and Sasuke stood up and dusting of their jeans.

"Are you alright?" Naruto ask, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah. You?" Sasuke rubbed his cheek where the blush was ever evident.

"I'm good. Sorry." The raven nodded and they both walked back into the classroom.

'_If it's alright.._

_why is my heart beating so fast?'_

**all.we.need.is.a.little.bit.of.momentum.**

Momentum – The Hush Sound 

yeaaaah.

I reastarted it. Because I'm hoping I can do better this time.

Hopefully longer, better chapters. More details. Etc.

I might re-do Sapphire, too.

Ehhh. Not sure.

I really want someone to make a SasuNaru mermaid fic.

I wanna see other peoples veiws.

Anyways.

– .1.dunno if that's an actual class. If it isn't, I made it up.

'Til next time!

xBumba


End file.
